Taron Summers-Frost
Taron Summers-Frost (b. November 10) is a mutant, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Sam Frost, and the grandson of Zacha Summers and Sharpay Frost. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Gryffindor wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Gabumon. Taron is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Eisenhardt family and the Le'Beau family. 'History' Early Years Taron Christopher Summers-Frost was born on November 10 in England and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the son of Sam Frost. He is of Canadian, American, British, French, Japanese, Polish and German heritage. Konohagakure Hogwarts Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Taron is an Omega-level mutant. Telekinesis: Taron possesses vast telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Molecular Acceleration:'' Taron has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus "charging" that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Taron can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy, for example, he can charge his bo staff with enough power to level a house. **''Enhanced Agility:'' Taron's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Feline Mimicry: Taron possesses the proportionate powers of a feline; the mutation caused numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Taron, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous feline-like abilities. His powers include: *''Superhuman Strength:'' Taron has always possessed some degree of superhuman strength, the limits of which have varied at times due to subsequent mutation. During his teens, he was able to lift approximately 2-5 tons. As his powers grew and after a lot of training, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 50 tons, which was more than enough to smash through a brick wall with a single push and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Speed is Taron's greatest asset. He can run and move at speeds that are way beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds up to the speed of sound, and he has the ability to run on all fours. * Superhuman Stamina: Taron's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Taron's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and heavily sharp-bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many superhumanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Taron's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Taron is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the agility of a great panther combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic level gymnast. He could walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He could also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily top any Olympic record in gymnastics. *''Enhanced Jump:'' Taron can reach frighteningly tall heights and cover long distances, thanks to his strengthened muscles in his legs. *''Accelerated Healing Factor:'' Taron's metabolism enables him to repair moderate to severe injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take weeks or even months. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Taron possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects much more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. Taron can memorize tens of thousands of scents and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odour. Taron's sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, enabling him to hear sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds that an ordinary human can, but at much greater distances. Taron's eyesight extends into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. He has superhuman visual acuity. His vertically-slit pupils allow a greater range of vision above and below him, which allows him to more easily detect the movements of an opponent. He also possesses cat-like night-vision, allowing him to see in total darkness as if it was a clear sunny day and something at over a few hundred feet appears as though it is right in front of his face. Taron's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. *''Predator Instinct:'' Taron possesses predatory instincts, allowing him to become a master of hunting and tracking. With this ability, he can discern numerous factors of a situation that make him a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where he is headed (if Taron is in the foe's proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into his hands in combat/pursuit. *''Claws and Fangs:'' Taron sports retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edges, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals (once he even scratched adamantium). He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. Organic Diamond Form: Taron possesses the ability to transform his body into a flexible organic diamond form; exactly like his grandmother, Sharpay. He can transform all parts of her body, but he can also selectively transform certain areas and can remain in this form for an indetermined amount of time. If he is rendered unconscious, Taron's body will automatically transform into its normal state. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In his diamond form, Taron's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At his peak, he is able to lift approximately 55 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Taron's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. His muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless he is forced to resume his normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Taron's diamond form renders him highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. He is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. His body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before his form begins to melt. Taron is also self-contained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Taron may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Taron's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Taron is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Étienne can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Taron does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Taron dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Abilities as a Ninja Chakra Control: Early in his training, Taron discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Taron possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Enhanced Senses: As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Taron possesses enhanced senses of hearing and smell. His most powerful sense, and weapon, is his sense of smell. By concentrating his chakra in his nose, Taron can make his sense of smell a ten thousand times more sensitive than average; making easy to him to distinguish people by their scent. Taron stated that his nose was stronger than any ninja hound. This skill makes him vital in search missions because he is the one who tracks and also makes the possibility to avoid any trap or enemy. Inuzuka Clan Abilities: He is proficient in several canine-based jutsu. His battle style is usually a combination of taijutsu enhanced by his special clan jutsu. He fights and attacks with the ferocity of a beast, utilizing his sharp claws and other beast-like abilities that he gains from his Four Legs Technique. Despite his pride as an individual fighter, he usually performs tag-team tactics with (?). Together, they can attack at high speed with excellent coordination, as Taron can turn (?) into an identical clone of himself. Powers as a Wizard 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Taron possesses a genius-level intellect. Expert Pilot: Taron is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his Summers' ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Taron has spent most of his life as a ninja and being the son of Sam Frost, the grandson of Zacha Summers and Sharpay Frost and the great-grandson of Cyclops and Gambit, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Taron has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Taron holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and being the son of Sam Frost, Taron is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Taron is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are all types of swords, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Master Astral Combatant: Taron is trained and excels in astral combat. Expert Tracker and Hunter: Even without his superhuman senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. Expert Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, escape artist; therefore, he is very stealthy and good at sneaking up on people. A talent he has inherited form his father, grandfather, great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather, Jean-Luc Le'Beau; the leader of the Thieves Guild. Strength Level Class 50-75: Taron possesses vast (natural) superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 55 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Taron is a relatively tall, handsome young man. He has brown hair, brown eyes and a fair complexion. His body is toned, muscular and bulky. *'Hair:' Taron has short brown hair, usually kept in a messy fashion. He normally has very little facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Taron has one known tattoo; the Crest of Friendship. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Taron carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Gabumon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Taron carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Friendship around his neck. This allows his Gabumon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Taron purchased a " (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in ?. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:British Category:Americans Category:Canadians Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Shinobis Category:Wizards Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Le'Beau family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Feline Mimicry Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Scorpio (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Crest of Friendship Bearers Category:English Category:Slytherins